


All but Himself

by Elie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee Powers, F/M, It´s Lydia centric, Liam and Kira is only mentioned, One Shot, Short Story, Temporary Character Death, a tad over 500 words ops im not good at writing long stories because then i never end them, im angry about it, this is my first teen wolf omg, this is really short, time of death, why didnt they tell lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie/pseuds/Elie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can´t get Scott out of her head. She can´t stop her thoughts from wandering to how he wanted (and almost always managed) to save everyone. Well, everyone besides himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All but Himself

She feels it suddenly. It´s a terrible feeling in her gut, telling her that something is wrong wrong wrong and without really knowing why, she thinks of Scott. Lydia can almost feel the scream lurking in her throat. She knows this feeling all to well, better then she ever wished she would. It´s a constant reminder of all the people who have died, whom they have lost. 

This time it´s Scott. But theres something wrong. She does not have that all-crushing pain, a pain that tells her that somebody is defiantly dead. Instant of hitting her like a train and making her gasp and not being able to hold back the scream, it´s a slowly growing pain that intensify every minute that passes. 

Her first instinct is to call Stiles. Stiles must know what´s going on, Scott is his best friend after all. She calls, and when she gets no answer she calls again. Thirty minutes passes and the pain is nearly so intense that she wants to let out her wailing scream. 

“Please Stiles, just pick up,” she mumbles to herself. In the end she finally just has to accept that Stiles isn´t answering. So she tries Kira, the kitsune and Scott have been almost inseparable since they met. It rings and rings and rings and why isn´t anyone answering? She even tries Liam, who only just gave her his number but not even he answers and the feeling grows so much worse just by the little time she's used trying to call him.

She tries to force her mouth shut, refusing to let the wail out. It´s almost choking her. Her brain is screaming at her - “OPEN YOUR MOUTH - BREATH, SCREAM!” 

She shakes her head and there are tears falling down her cheeks. Big fat tears that ruins all her makeup and makes ugly mascara stripes on her chin. She can´t get Scott out of her head. His smile, his stupid hair which he finally cut short awhile ago. How he wanted to save everyone, which he up until know have managed pretty well. Well, everyone besides himself if her banshee powers is telling the truth. Scott who turned out to become on of her greatest friends.

The scream is on the tip of her tongue, when it suddenly and brutally disappears. Everything is gone in an instant. It´s so sudden that she collapses down on the basement floor. She hears that her dress gets teared up, but she can´t bring herself to care. She breaths air into her lungs in big gulps, filling her lungs until they can´t take anymore to make sure that nothing hurts anymore and theres no scream lurking in the shadows. 

That´s when the phone which surprisingly is still in her hand finally flashes up. Her familiar ringtone fills the room and is annoyingly loud. The caller ID tells her that it is no other then Stiles.

“Stiles? What the hell did you just do to Scott?” Her voice is shaky, and she hears Stiles sigh in the other end - but it´s a happy one so she does not mind that much. “He´s okay-“ he continues to explain but she realises that right now what happened does not matter.

As long as Scott is alive and well.

**Author's Note:**

> So my fist Teen Wolf fic (if you can even call this little thing a fic). Hope you liked it! Manly I just wrote it because I wished Lydia had a reaction or at least had known. But y´know, you cant get everything you want. Anyways, if you want to find me I´m on tumblr;
> 
> whatevenkol.tumblr.com (multifandom manly teen wolf tvshow/movie blog)  
> sexyniallerhoran.tumblr.com (97% 1D blog and personal)


End file.
